It's Hard To Get Around The Wind
by MB83
Summary: Kyle está teniendo una "separación inteligente" con Stan. Cartman tuvo que dejar la universidad y dedicarse a algo que no le gusta, tras darse cuenta de que no le gustan las mujeres y alejarse completamente de todos. La última vez que hablaron, Kyle dejó en claro que no quería volver a verlo. Pero muchas cosas pueden cambiar en nueve años.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Tal como avisé en Tumblr, llevo unos cuantos días preparando esta nueva cosa amorfa que me gusta llamar fanfic. La buena noticia es que está terminada, y por lo tanto, puedo actualizar seguido y pueden estar seguros de que tendrá un final. La mala noticia es que es un dramita barato.

Como podrán notar en el título, Alex Turner se apodera de mí otra vez. "It's Hard To Get Around The Wind" es una canción suya, y es muy bonita. Elegí ese título porque, si se fijan en la letra, la metáfora de la píldora (que no la pondré aquí porque va contra las reglas), tiene mucho que ver con este fic, o al menos eso creo yo. Se supone que, mientras sigas buscando excusas, vas a encontrar una forma de no resolver los problemas, y simplemente dejarlos ahí. Eso era lo que intentaba demostrar inicialmente, pero el resultado final es pésimo.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que les guste este nuevo insulto al canon. Lo revisé bastantes veces, pero si notan algún error, no duden en decírmelo. Disfrútenlo ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: **South Park no me pertenece a mí, sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Kyman, levísimo Style, pseudo-lime en próximos capítulos (por eso está en M, aunque no creo que sea para tanto).

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"Es una separación inteligente de personas inteligentes" era la mentira que más había repetido en su vida. Y esa estúpida idea había surgido hace dos meses.

Les gustaba tanto sentirse maduros y pensar en lo bien que estaban manejando la situación. ¿Siquiera había una situación que manejar? Todo seguía exactamente igual que siempre.

"Sin dramas, sin complicaciones". Pero quizás necesitaban ese drama. Tal vez el desenlace de la historia debía ser dramático. Era como estar dividiendo una vida compartida. Eso implicaba renunciar a cosas, cambiar de rutina, y un millón de cuestiones que resolver. Era complicado por naturaleza.

Aquello no era normal. Fingir que nada estaba pasando, sin hablar del tema, sin conflicto. Era casi como que una pequeña herida superficial se transformara en una infección porque debía sangrar y no lo hizo. Porque tenía que doler y ser curada.

Si esa realmente fuera una forma inteligente de separarse, Kyle no tendría por qué sentirse culpable al estar yendo a bares para conocer gente nueva un jueves por la noche. No habría pecado en lo absoluto.

Es decir, no era tan grave que Stan se quedara solo, durmiendo en casa, mientras Kyle salía a divertirse. Podía cuidar de sí mismo perfectamente.

Y Kyle tenía todo el derecho del mundo de volver a vivir como soltero cuando se suponía que estaba a punto de estarlo. Tampoco frecuentaba bares de mala muerte.

Ese bar era precioso, y de no ser por la cantidad de idiotas pasados de alcohol, podría pasar por un lugar familiar sin dificultades.

Era rústico y parcialmente iluminado, pero no llegaba a tener esa atmósfera lúgubre que suelen tener los bares. Y no era para nada silencioso. Había muchos tipos hablando en tono demasiado alto por el exceso de bebida. Ni siquiera eso era espeluznante en lo absoluto.

Tal vez simplemente se había convertido en un robot sin sentimientos, diseñado para hacer tonterías como pedir agua en un bar como ese o pensar que lo que estaba pasando era una separación inteligente. Por eso era que no sentía miedo de que algún ebrio perdiera el control y empezara una clásica pelea. Posiblemente eso podría hacerlo sentir medianamente vivo de nuevo.

La gente allí no era "normal" en el estricto sentido de la palabra, pero estaba bien. "Bien" en el sentido de que todos podían pasar desapercibidos si evitaban los escándalos. No tenían nada de especial, nada que llamara particularmente la atención.

¿Y si ellos también eran robots sin sentimientos diseñados para hacer tonterías?

Nadie era interesante. Todo era predecible. La mujer con ropa poco modesta que no parecía entender la naturaleza de ese bar y por qué no había chicas allí, por lo que insistía en buscar un hombre que la llevara a casa. El anciano jugando al póquer y quejándose de cómo las dictaduras funcionaban mejor que la democracia. Incluso el borracho que cantaba melodías indescifrables creyendo ser Michael Jackson, cuando era dudoso si en cualquier momento no sacaría una navaja y amenazaría a todos, parecía tener un montón de acciones aburridas y premeditadas.

Había cierto orden en ese caos de gente muerta en vida. Había líneas que nadie cruzaría, cosas que no iban a pasar y cosas que estaban destinadas a suceder irremediablemente. Y cada persona cumplía con su banal y extraña función tan sincronizada con el resto, que todo daba la impresión de ser una mala coreografía.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de renunciar a su asiento en la barra e irse a casa, Kyle tuvo esa extraña sensación. Esa clase de efecto que genera estar en una situación que te parece que ya has vivido antes. O cuando sientes algo que crees que ya has sentido muchas veces a lo largo de tu vida, sólo que no te diste cuenta en su momento.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, haciendo sonar la campana que se encontraba sobre ésta. Ese agudo pitido, fue una especie de timbre dispuesto a sacarlo de su trance.

Alguien estaba entrando. Pero no era cualquier persona. No era uno más de esa gente que era "normal", porque estaba "bien", porque era predecible. Era todo menos eso.

Kyle se volvió mucho más perceptivo en ese instante. Como si hubiera tenido los oídos y las fosas nasales tapados, y los ojos vendados hasta ese preciso segundo.

Los llantos de los ebrios y el catarro de los fumadores de años se escuchaban más alto. Al igual que lo hacía el sonido de la llovizna de verano, que entraba por la puerta abierta impactando contra el suelo de madera, llenándolo de irreparable humedad.

El espantoso aroma a licor fuerte y humo de cigarrillo era mucho mayor. Agobiante, hasta el punto de hacer que casi se le cerrara la garganta. Hacía mucho que aquello no sucedía.

Las venas marcadas en los vidriosos ojos de los adictos a la bebida eran un millón de veces más rojas y significativas. Como ramificaciones que abrazaban la vista de los desastres andantes.

Las fichas de póquer, la llamativa ropa de la mujer que no entendía la naturaleza de ese bar y por qué no había chicas allí, las botellas en la repisa que reflejaban a través de sus coloridos cristales la luz artificial que recibían. Todo era más nítido, como visto a través un filtro cinematográfico.

Cada mínimo detalle se convertía en lo más importante del mundo. Todo tenía una razón de ser. Incluso la mala y predecible coreografía de aquel borracho que podía sacar una navaja en cualquier momento, era digna de ser admirada.

Pero no era un espectáculo aterrador, desolador o triste. Era arte, belleza, realidad. Era vida.

Por muy indiferentes y deprimidos que se mostraran el resto de los espectadores, era algo maravilloso. Como si fuera una manifestación de lo divino enviada solamente para Kyle.

Tenía que saber cuál era la fuente. Tenía que saber de dónde provenía toda esa magia cotidiana. Y tenía perfectamente claro hacia dónde mirar para averiguarlo.

Se giró hacia la puerta, como un niño al que le dicen que Santa Claus está detrás de él, con los ojos excesivamente abiertos. Fue entonces cuando todas sus expectativas cayeron al suelo, donde se rompieron en mil pedazos.

La impresión de haber sentido algo parecido a cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, no podía estar más cerca de la verdad. Porque la persona que había entrado al bar, convirtiéndolo en un simulado paraíso terrenal, no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Eric Cartman.


	2. Chapter 2

De todas las personas que podía esperar encontrarse allí, justamente tenía que ser él. Aunque, realmente, nunca había sabido qué esperar con exactitud.

Pero esto era, simplemente, el "peor de los casos" que todo el mundo menciona en vano. Sólo que ahora en verdad era algo serio, y no entendía por qué.

Kyle pensó en irse lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible antes de ser reconocido. La idea pudo haber funcionado, ya que después de tantos años, era muy difícil que Cartman se diera cuenta de que era él. Pero habría sido una reacción estúpida, no solo porque la única salida era la puerta principal, sino porque tampoco tenía motivos para escaparse.

Era cierto que lo que menos quería hacer era tener que volver a hablar con una persona que dejó de ver hace muchísimo tiempo porque así lo había querido, pero salir corriendo parecía una manera inmadura de resolverlo. Porque él ya era un adulto, perfectamente capaz de mandar a la gente que le desagradara al infierno sin tantos rodeos y explicaciones. Nunca las necesitó, y no las necesitaba ahora.

Además, si Cartman estaba en un lugar como ese, seguramente tenía más cosas que hacer que ponerse a observar a toda esa gente buscando algún conocido. Y aún si lo hiciera, preferiría morir antes que volver a hablar con Kyle.

O eso fue lo que Kyle creyó en un principio.

Trató de enfocarse en el vaso sucio y parcialmente lleno que sostenía. Luego intentó mirar hacia el sujeto extraño que servía las bebidas y que se la pasaba escupiendo en un balde. Finalmente, dejó de concentrarse en algo específico, y meramente ignoró.

Entonces, volvió esa sensación, junto con aquel efecto surrealista, que parecía darle cierto protagonismo al sonido de unos pasos, por sobre todos los demás ruidos. Cartman se había sentado a su lado.

Pese a que eso ya era una causa perdida a estas alturas, siguió aferrándose a la mentira de que no lo había notado. Continuó bebiendo, dirigiendo la vista a cualquier dirección que no fuera quien se había ubicado junto a él. En serio llegó a creer que estaba funcionando, pero entonces escuchó una risa de idiota que conocía muy bien.

—Deja de fingir que no sabes que estoy aquí, judío—sonrió Cartman—. No puedes mentir.

— ¿Sabes, culón? Usualmente, cuando alguien manda a la mierda a otra persona, es porque no quiere volverle a ver—contestó Kyle, más mordaz y frío que nunca.

—Sí, eso quedó bastante claro—había un poco menos de confianza y seguridad en su voz. Como si aquella respuesta le hubiera afectado de alguna manera.

—De todos modos, ¿qué diablos haces en un sitio como este?

—Es un país libre, ¿no?

Tuvo que reír un poco ante eso. Era una réplica tan básica, trillada y fácil de refutar. Tan típico de Cartman. Y eso movió algo dentro de Kyle. Una especie de nostalgia divertida que lo hacía querer empezar una discusión interminable sólo para ver cómo el otro intentaba defenderse de forma superflua e inútil.

Hace mucho que no sentía algo tan cómodamente familiar estando lejos de casa. No podía hacer oídos sordos a algo así.

— ¿Qué haces en Denver?—preguntó, cambiando totalmente el rumbo de la conversación.

—Vivo aquí—se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también. Tengo un departamento lejos de este barrio.

—Genial.

Siguieron hablando de cosas banales, e incluso le pidieron un par de cervezas al hombre que estaba a cargo de la barra. Pero, tarde o temprano, iniciarían las preguntas que ambos querían evitar. Las que todos los "amigos" se hacen luego de pasar años sin verse.

— ¿A qué te dedicas?—cuestionó Kyle, careciendo de malas intenciones. Sabiendo lo bien que Cartman tenía planeadas las cosas cuando se graduaron, no temía tocar un punto sensible con esa simple duda.

—Soy operador de grúa—le informó desinteresadamente, restándole importancia al hecho.

— ¿Operador de grúa?

— ¿Sabes de esos tipos que, cuando tu auto está mal estacionado, lo remolcan hasta un depósito, y luego tienes que ir a pagar una multa para sacarlo? Bueno, yo soy uno de ellos.

—Oh, qué bien—comentó, un poco decepcionado.

— ¿No lo suficientemente bueno para usted, señor "Voy-a-ser-abogado-como-mi-padre"?—bromeó, sin estar verdaderamente ofendido.

— ¡No!—se apresuró a aclarar, algo exaltado. Luego se relajó—. Quiero decir, está perfecto, pero… Bueno, estudiaste finanzas, ¿no es así? Esperaba algo un poco más relacionado con los negocios.

—Sólo hice los primeros tres años, después abandoné la carrera—explicó, dándole un largo sorbo a su cerveza, casi vaciando el recipiente que la contenía.

Kyle no estaba seguro de que fuera correcto seguir metiéndose en el tema, pero nunca le había importado herir a Cartman, así que insistió.

— ¿Dejaste la universidad?—dijo, sonando como si le estuviera dando un sermón.

—Esa estúpida institución no estaba a mi altura—presumió, orgullosamente.

— ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!—gritó. Esta vez sí que se encontraba indignado—. No puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que podrías ser tan imbécil.

— ¿Me estás insultando?—inquirió molesto, arqueando una ceja. Era bastante obvio que así era.

—Ni siquiera entiendes la gravedad del error que cometiste, ¿cierto? Tú eres…—se llevó la mano al rostro, incapaz de asimilar lo que ocurría—. Argh, eres bueno en matemáticas, hablas como cinco idiomas, sabes de manipulación y conoces los negocios mejor que nadie. Pudiste haber dominado el mundo.

—Uh… ¿gracias?

—Cartman, eres casi un maldito genio—espetó apretando los dientes, con rabia y mirándole directo a los ojos—. Pero tenías que arruinarlo todo.

Esperó una respuesta repleta de odio. Una sarta de injurias sin ninguna conexión ni coherencia. Una serie de recriminaciones sobre tonterías del pasado. Pero eso no sucedió, y Cartman se limitó a dejar el dinero de la cuenta sobre el mostrador, ponerse de pie y salir del bar.

Kyle sintió un nudo en la garganta, seguido de una insoportable vergüenza sin justificación aparente. Y finalmente un fuerte deseo de ir tras él que no pudo reprimir. Se había excedido.

Cuando abandonó el pequeño local, notó que Cartman estaba subiéndose a una grúa estacionada frente a la acera, muy cerca de su auto. Se apresuró a correr para acercársele antes de que se marchara definitivamente, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para evitar que entrara al vehículo.

Cartman se giró, mirándolo seriamente y cruzando los brazos. Quería oír una disculpa, y si no la recibía se alejaría de una vez por todas.

Kyle entendía eso, así que tomó aire y se preparó para algo que jamás creyó que ocurriría.

—Lo sien-…—intentó decir inútilmente.

—No dejé la universidad porque quisiera—interrumpió Cartman—. Ya no tenía dinero para pagar la cuota.

—Creí que tu madre se encargaría de eso.

—Yo también. Tengo que irme ahora—anunció, con un suspiro.

Abrió la puerta y flexionó una pierna para poder subir al remolque, pero Kyle volvió a impedírselo.

—Espera. En verdad lo lamento—quiso retomar su defensa—. Creí que sólo habías abandonado los estudios por tu cuenta. Es muy digno lo que haces, pero pensé que hubieras querido dedicarte a otra cosa. Olvida lo que dije.

—No soy un marica, Kahl. Estamos bien—le garantizó tranquilamente.

Satisfecho con el desenlace de la charla, Kyle se dispuso a irse a casa también. Caminó hasta su propio auto y empezó a buscar las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Judío, sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste bebiendo antes de que yo llegara?—preguntó Cartman, inocentemente.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos, creo—contestó Kyle con simpatía.

—Interesante—reconoció, sonriendo.

Acto seguido, avanzó hacia la parte posterior de la grúa, tomando el gancho de ésta y aferrándolo al parachoques del auto de Kyle.

— ¿Qué haces?—consultó el dueño del carro sin comprender nada.

Cartman amplió su sonrisa y apuntó el dedo índice hacia una señal en la acera que decía, claramente, que sólo se podía estar estacionado allí durante media hora.

—Así funciona este negocio, Kahl. Y soy muy bueno en ello—se excusó, cínicamente—. Lo lamento.

— ¿Vas a remolcar mi auto?—porfió, atónito y molesto.

—No me queda otra opción—expuso, cerciorándose de que todo estaba en su lugar y volviendo a la entrada de su remolque.

Entonces, le arrojó una tarjeta con una dirección, que Kyle atrapó de alguna forma sin que el fuerte viento se lo impidiera.

—Asegúrate de ir a buscarlo mañana antes de las diez o me lo quedaré—se subió a la grúa, cerró la puerta y encendió el motor—. Más cuidado la próxima vez. Un placer volver a verte. Shalom, judío.

Arrancó a una velocidad casi imprudente, arrastrando el coche consigo. Kyle pensó en correr detrás de él, para exigirle que le regresara su medio de transporte pues no tenía otra forma de volver a casa, pero supo que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Cartman no se detendría.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Soy un monstruo. Prometí que actualizaría este fic rápido, y realmente pleaneaba hacerlo, pero surgieron problemas. Primero, recién el lunes pude librarme totalmente de los exámenes. Y segundo, me di cuenta de que había llevado la historia demasiado rápido, y los personajes relativamente pasaban poco tiempo cuestionándose las cosas y todo eso. No estaba bien desarrollado, y tenía que agregar más capítulos y escenas. El problema es que todo está muy conectado, y en cada capítulo pueden o no haber pistas de lo que ocurrió en el pasado y lo que ocurrirá más adelante. Así que no podía actualizar hasta estar segura de que ya había adaptado todo a los cambios perfectamente. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:**_ Demoré muchísimo, pero ya conocen las razones. No pasa mucho en este capítulo y es bastante corto, más cosas evolucionarán en el próximo. Espero que les guste, y lamento demasiado la tardanza. Trataré de apresurarme más :3_

* * *

Kyle llegó a su domicilio un poco más tarde de lo que le hubiese gustado. El sistema de transporte público y sus horarios nunca habían tenido buena relación con él. Pero se sentía bien al estar de nuevo en la seguridad de su hogar.

Entró a la habitación silenciosamente. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, y no se permitía olvidar que no dormía solo. Stan tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, y ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Se ubicó en su lado de la cama, maldiciendo a los resortes del colchón por ser tan ruidosos e inoportunos. Ya había dejado su chaqueta y su sombrero en el perchero junto a la puerta principal del departamento, así que sólo quedaba quitarse los pantalones y estaría preparado para descansar.

Una vez que estuvo listo, se recostó, arropándose cuidadosamente. Aunque Stan no era una persona que abarcara todo el lecho para poder reposar con comodidad, Kyle sentía como su obligación el ocupar la menor cantidad de espacio posible. Incluso si eso implicaba estar al borde del abismo en el límite de la cama, corriendo riesgo de darse vuelta en su estado de inconsciencia y caer al suelo.

Pero eso era mejor. La idea era mucho menos insoportable que la de pensar que Stan podría abrazarlo dormido, o que sus cuerpos podrían rozarse en lo más mínimo. Quería evitar a toda costa ese contacto.

Stan vivía con él porque aún no podía encontrar un nuevo piso al que mudarse. Era temporal, mientras buscaba un sitio para él solo.

El motivo por el que aún compartían cama era que estaban habituados a hacerlo. Mucho antes de que confundieran las cosas, ellos tenían la confianza suficiente para dormir en un espacio tan reducido juntos. No era nada del otro mundo. Toda su vida lo habían hecho como mejores amigos, y sólo nueve años como algo más. Era la fuerza de la costumbre.

Todo en su "rota relación" se movía a base de la dichosa fuerza de la costumbre. Incluso las cosas que no podían funcionar de esa manera.

Pero el orden establecido se rompía cuando Stan soñaba algo agradable y ponía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kyle, aprisionándolo de una forma que no daba lugar a que fuera despertado para que se detuviera. Y Kyle sentía todo ese terrible desconcierto otra vez.

Cuando decidieron que ser amigos y ser pareja no era lo mismo, acordaron que, en son de paz, debían terminar con aquella locura. No debían seguir juntos o alguien saldría lastimado. Parecía una forma tan sensata de ver la crisis a la que se enfrentaban. "Separación inteligente", le llamaron.

Le tomó dos meses a Kyle entender que ese término, bien podría ser remplazado con "estar como siempre pero sin besos". Porque de dejar al otro quedarse hasta que hallara una casa nueva, pasaron a dormir en la misma habitación, porque Stan tenía problemas de espalda que le imposibilitaban dormir en el sofá.

Además, él seguía trayendo importantes ingresos a la economía doméstica y pagando la mitad de la renta como si aún fuera su hogar. Y no se notaba lo exhaustiva que era la búsqueda que supuestamente llevaba a cabo.

Sus amigos seguían invitándolos a fiestas y ellos seguían asistiendo sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero no como dos personas separadas, sino como una pareja que incluso se sentaba en la misma mesa.

Nunca discutieron. Kyle nunca le dijo a Stan lo mucho que le irritaba cómo traía animales callejeros sin consultarle, -él no tendría problemas con eso si fuera una decisión de ambos-, o la forma en la que bebía más de lo que podía soportar.

Stan nunca le dijo a Kyle lo nervioso que le ponía cómo él quería tener todo bajo control, y cómo su manía por la limpieza no hacía más que hastiarlo.

Nadie gritó, nadie criticó, nadie juzgó. Todos esos motivos por los que la gente gusta de evitar los rompimientos, faltaban. Pero lejos de facilitar las cosas para los dos, la dificultaban.

Quedar como amigos parecía tan buena idea, pero estaban exagerando. Porque las cosas podrían eludirse perfectamente siendo honesto el uno con el otro, abriendo un diálogo, estableciendo límites entre lo que hacen los hermanos del alma y lo que hacen las parejas. No tenía por qué existir un conflicto serio por eso, pero ellos no lo entendían.

Aunque Kyle comenzaba a pensar con un poco más de claridad al escuchar los insufribles ronquidos del otro, -que nunca lo habían molestado hasta que se mudaron bajo el mismo techo-, y a preguntarse hasta cuándo duraría aquello.

* * *

Resultó que el depósito para autos remolcados al que Cartman se refirió la noche anterior, era una casa de madera en mal estado, con un gran patio lleno de maleza y vehículos de todo tipo que entraban y salían del terreno. Además, se percibía un leve olor a gasolina.

Era un panorama bastante negativo, que hacía que Kyle quisiera estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera aquel, pero tenía que permanecer allí si quería su coche de vuelta.

Cartman salió de la pequeña vivienda, tirando una lata de cerveza al césped amarillento y saludando a Kyle alegremente. No tardó en aproximarse a él.

—Buenos días, judío—sonrió.

—Dime de cuánto es la multa para que pueda tomar mi auto y largarme—exigió de mala gana.

—Uh, qué carácter—rodó los ojos—. Tengo mi libreta adentro. Allí dice cuánto tienes que pagar. Vamos.

— ¿Por qué tengo que entrar yo también?—preguntó cansado.

— ¿Quieres que te devuelva tu "_limousine_" o no?

Kyle suspiró pesadamente, dejándose guiar por el dueño de casa hasta el interior de ésta. Era un lugar muy humilde, por no decir desastroso. El sofá parecía rasguñado, había un fuerte hedor a naftalina, y un montón de envases de comida chatarra estaban desparramados por el suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar una enorme televisión de pantalla de plasma entre ese despliegue de descuido. En ese lapso de tiempo, Cartman ya había encontrado su libreta y estaba listo para decirle cuánto dinero debía.

—Culo gordo, ¿en serio? ¿Compras una televisión así y tienes los muebles en este estado?—dijo Kyle, con tono reprendedor, ignorando los asuntos que lo habían llevado allí, y jalando un poco del algodón que salía de las aberturas en los cojines del sofá.

—Oye, mi gata hizo eso—protestó Cartman.

— ¿Mr. Kitty?

—Por favor—carraspeó, como si supiera algo obvio—, Mr. Kitty murió hace años. Tengo una mascota nueva. Pero no puedes conocerla porque duerme en este momento.

—Está bien. Sólo dime cuánto te debo.

Cartman le extendió un papel con las cifras escritas. Kyle contempló la hoja, asintiendo y sacando los billetes de su bolsillo para dárselos al otro.

—Creo que eso es todo—informó, caminando hasta la puerta—. Me iré ahora.

—Hasta luego—rió suavemente.

—Hasta nunca—corrigió con firmeza, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Mientras salía de la casa y se montaba en su auto, Cartman se asomó al pórtico, moviendo su mano en señal de despedida. No sin antes hacer un último comentario.

—Deberías volver mañana a otra hora, así conocerás a Mr. Kitty 2—dijo.

—Sí, claro—replicó Kyle con sarcasmo.

No pensaba volver jamás.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** _Que conste que si por mí fuera, esta porquería ya no existiría. A pesar de que la escribí hace unos meses, mi estilo ha cambiado muchísimo, y me gusta pensar que para mejor. La vergüenza que siento al releer esto, sólo es superada por la que me invade cuando recuerdo mis primeros fics. Pero como ya está relativamente terminado (aunque vaya a cambiar varias cosas) y no me gusta dejar proyectos sin terminar, pues bleh. Que no les dé mucho cáncer leer esta bazofia, los quiero :3_

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente, como era habitual. Kyle había conseguido olvidar completamente todo lo que respectaba a Cartman. Su vida volvía a ser tan monótona y predecible como siempre.

Estaba en su pequeña y mediocre oficina, esperando que algún cliente llamara o que alguien viniera a pedir un abogado. Nunca tenía citas de trabajo los miércoles, y sería tremendamente fácil irse, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo, nada le parecía sencillo. Detestaba tanto su empleo, y se suponía que era su vocación. O eso argumentaban sus padres.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, la sensación lo volvió a invadir.

Las manchas que caminaban de un lado a otro en los pasillos, gritando a sus teléfonos mientras masticaban comida que no disfrutaban, se transformaban en personas. Seres humanos como él, con pasado, historia, presente, problemas y un futuro tan incierto como el suyo.

El colega que criticaba el café de las máquinas con tanto ahínco era un hombre que ni siquiera sabía si su hijo era su hijo, pues era de público conocimiento que su esposa lo engañaba. La chica torpe que llevaba y traía papeles era una joven prometedora que intentaba empezar por algún lado para complacer a una madre que nunca la había apoyado en nada. El conserje era un anciano ex-empresario que había viajado por el mundo cerrando tratos hasta que su compañía quebró y perdió cada cosa que poseía.

Todo recobraba forma y sentido. La escena parecía en blanco y negro; en cámara lenta. Lo único que se veía a color y en tiempo real, era el cretino de Cartman acercándose, con cara de "¿Creíste que podrías deshacerte de mí?".

Éste se paró frente al escritorio, poniendo una mano en el mismo, sin importarle todos los papeles que había allí.

—Hola, Kahl—sonrió.

—No, por favor—farfulló, hablando con algún dios que, claramente, no estaba presente en tal ocasión.

—Vi tu número y la dirección de tu oficina en la sección de abogados de la guía telefónica, y pensé en venir a verte.

— ¿Qué quieres, culón? ¿Molestarme en el trabajo para hacer que me despidan?—cuestionó, con irritación y desconfianza.

—No volviste a visitarme. Eres un mal amigo—fingió estar enfadado.

—Soy un gran amigo, pero no tuyo—se defendió, acumulando ira—. Y si no tienes una buena razón para estar aquí, será mejor que te vayas o llamaré a seguridad.

—Estoy aquí por negocios.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué negocios estamos hablando?—habló sardónico, sabiendo que aquello no tenía nada que ver con asuntos laborales y era sólo para importunarlo.

—Necesito un abogado. Una anciana me miró mal en la recepción de esta ridícula agencia cuando venía a saludarte.

—Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, Cartman.

—Pero si has estado perdiendo tiempo desde antes de que yo llegara.

—Casi nadie viene los miércoles. Es un día totalmente inútil en este lugar.

—Genial, entonces puedes venir a almorzar pollo frito conmigo.

—No—comenzó a teclear en su computadora, simulando tener asuntos de vital importancia que tratar.

—Vamos, de todos modos no tienes nada que hacer—trató de quitar el teclado de su alcance, casi cayendo sobre el escritorio en el intento.

— ¿Tú qué sabes de abogacía? Devuélveme eso—le arrebató el objeto, furioso.

—Sé que se trata de gritar "¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Tú no puedes manejar la verdad!" en una audiencia y no de permanecer frente a un monitor con Internet Explorer jugando al solitario.

— ¡Vete de aquí, culo gordo!—chilló, levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa—. ¡Pensé que ya había dejado claro que no te quiero cerca de mí!

Cartman retrocedió un poco, algo asustado por tan repentina reacción. Realmente había sacado a Kyle de sus casillas, y en primer lugar, esa no era su principal intención. Sólo quería ir a comer pollo frito con alguien.

Se sentía mal de repente, como si pudiera romper en llanto sin ningún inconveniente. Tenía que obedecer a la clara orden de su "amigo" cuanto antes, porque se quebraría si seguía allí. Nunca se quebraba, y eso era lo más preocupante. No sabría controlarlo.

—Estoy muy solo, judío—murmuró, dejando la oficina con algo de tristeza, que no pudo disimular muy bien.

Kyle quiso aceptar la oferta mientras tuviera tiempo, pero ese impulso desistió al cabo de unos segundos. Decidió seguir con lo suyo, fuera lo que fuera.

Mientras esperaba a que la lenta computadora respondiera de nuevo, sus ojos se deslizaron casualmente hasta la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla. Donde aparecían la hora y la fecha, para ser precisos.

Primero de julio… había algo especial en ese día. Algo que no conseguía recordar, pero era importante de algún modo.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó. Era tan obvio. Y se sintió enfermo.

Tuvo que salir de la oficina caminando rápido, casi corriendo, no sin antes disculparse con sus compañeros de trabajo por tener que ausentarse tan súbitamente.

Por suerte no había demorado tanto en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que Cartman no había ido demasiado lejos. Estaba subiéndose al ascensor en ese mismo piso.

Kyle se apresuró para detener el elevador y subir antes de que se cerrara completamente. La musiquilla instrumental que sonaba ahí dentro, era casi tan intolerable como el silencio.

—Cambiaste de opinión, ¿eh, judío?—bromeó Cartman, sin moverse, mirándolo de reojo—. Sabía que no soportarías vivir sin mí por tanto tiempo.

—Cállate. Sólo quiero almorzar—contestó, con algo de enfado.

El restaurante era bastante ruidoso por la cantidad de gente que había allí, pero Kyle sólo podía oír los ruidos poco civilizados que Cartman hacía al comer, masticando con la boca abierta y desapareciendo el pollo del plato. Eso le quitaba mucho de su moderado apetito.

—Veo que sigues siendo el mismo cerdo de siempre—comentó malintencionadamente.

—Tu nariz está tapando el sol, Kahl. ¿Qué escondes ahí? ¿Tu oro?—contraatacó sin dejar de engullir alimentos.

—Idiota.

Se sentía bien volver a pelear con alguien tan irracional, que ni siquiera podía entender argumentos válidos. Era una discusión constante que nunca acababa, y eso le entretenía. Lo sacaba de la monotonía.

— ¿Cómo está tu madre?—consultó, sin realmente escucharse a sí mismo.

Cartman dejó de comer, y le miró fijamente.

—No lo sé—admitió con indiferencia, sólo para continuar con lo que hacía.

— ¿No hablas con ella?

—Ya no vivo en su casa, ¿por qué deberíamos hablar?

—Uh… ¿Porque es la mujer que te trajo al mundo?—estaba pasmado—. ¿Ni siquiera le llamas?

—Me rompes las bolas, Kahl—concluyó, dando por terminado el tema—. Métete en tus propios asuntos.

—Lamento haber preguntado—se disculpó sinceramente.

— ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Qué te está pasando, judío?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me estás pidiendo perdón bastante seguido. Y tú nunca haces eso. No es divertido pelear contigo así.

—Soy un adulto ahora, Cartman. Tal vez tú también deberías empezar a comportarte como tal.

Siguieron comiendo, sin volver a hablar durante todo el almuerzo. Tenían la suficiente experiencia como para saber que terminarían discutiendo si no se ignoraban.

Cuando terminaron, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante. No estaban seguros de tener que despedirse y alejarse, o permanecer juntos, así que siguieron caminando en la misma dirección, fingiendo que era pura casualidad.

Kyle llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en la agencia de abogados, y se había vuelto lo suficientemente importante como para poder tomarse un día libre sin pedirlo. No se metería en problemas aunque lo intentara. Todos en la oficina se llevaban bien con él.

Cartman era su propio jefe y podía dejar de trabajar una semana entera si así lo deseaba, -y si sus ingresos se lo permitían-. Tampoco tenía mucho de qué preocuparse.

¿Qué lograrían yendo cada uno por su lado? ¿Irse a casa sólo para aburrirse? No tenía sentido, y de todas formas se estaban entendiendo lo mejor posible. Ninguno sentía ganas de asesinar al otro, lo cual era un avance significativo.

—Judío—llamó Cartman—, ¿quieres ir al bar o algo?

— ¿A las dos de la tarde?

—Vamos, la pasaremos bien. Saca toda la arena de tu vagina.

—Yo no…—quiso decir, pero se detuvo sabiendo que no valía la pena—. Está bien.

—No se diga más—le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, invadiendo un tanto su espacio personal, mientras caminaban—. Kahl, tú y yo vamos a embriagarnos hasta caer en coma etílico.

Esa última frase, esa simple metáfora totalmente exagerada, hizo que la sangre de Kyle hirviera. Sintió que era una burla, que Cartman sólo estaba tratando de lastimarlo otra vez.

Era como si hubiera despertado a su álter-ego que sólo aparecía cuando estaba cerca de la gente de Jersey. Pero era distinto ahora. Una rabia que sentía mucho más suya, como una verdadera parte de su personalidad en condiciones normales. Como si una bestia dentro de él que no conocía, y que al mismo tiempo le parecía más natural que cualquier otra faceta, hubiera despertado.

Tomó a Cartman del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó hasta que éste tenía la espalda contra la pared de un edificio cercano.

Le miró a los ojos, viendo como los del otro se abrían al máximo por el asombro que el extraño ataque inesperado le generaba.

Kyle sólo quería partirle la cara para que no volviera a comentar una estupidez de esa magnitud.

— ¡No vuelvas a repetir esa tontería, culo gordo!—gritó, escupiendo al modular cada letra de la oración.

—K-Kahl…—tartamudeó Cartman, sin entender qué lo había ofendido tanto.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que acabas de decir?—gruñó, y contestó a su propia pregunta sin esperar respuesta—. ¡No, no la tienes! ¡Nadie la tiene!

— ¿Q-qué mierda te pasa?—intentó liberarse, pero no lo consiguió.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado lo jodido que es eso?—pasó saliva, furioso—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado lo mucho que sufren las personas que te quieren?

—Yo… sólo lo decía en sentido figurado.

Kyle suspiró, dejándole ir. Cartman se veía tan pávido por lo que acababa de suceder, y no era para menos.

Retomaron la caminata con destino al bar. Era mejor no volver a tocar el tema y fingir que nada había pasado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, culón.


End file.
